How to Woo A Vampire
by iuveniachick
Summary: Based off a challenge set forth by Stephanie M. This is a revised version of Vengeful Love. After the events of Crush in Season Five, what if Drucilla didn't leave and what does Spike's dead child have to do with Xander? X/S, WARNING: Gory.
1. Prologue: Lets Start with the End

This is a response to StephanieM's challenge at Beyond Canon. Please review your review keep me writing and could make th story better.

Outline:  
Dru comes back to town and is angry that Spike is crushing on Buffy. She captures Xander as revenge because years ago Spike was obsessed with Xander.

Xander looks just like Spike's only childe, Alessio who he was in love with until the day the younger vampire was staked in Prague while protecting Dru.

He was so upset by this loss that he destroyed every mention of his Childe and killed anyone who knew of Alessio.

Dru decides to turn Xander thinking that if she can make Xander more like Alessio then Spike might come back to the family. Xander ends up a little insane due to being turned by a member of the Aurelius, every childe from that line has some insanity.

Pairing: Xander/Spike

Must Haves:

Xander courting Spike as only a demon would, presenting him with gory and slightly insane gifts.

Spike losing the chip as a result of Xander's wooing.

Willow attempting to resoul Xander (Whether it works or not is up to you)

Include one or more of the following lines:

It's all fun and games until someone gets shot in the leg.  
Good? Bad? I'm the one with the gun  
You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?  
Sickos never scare me. At least they're committed  
I've never really killed anyone before. I don't know what the big deal is, I really don't.  
I've been working out!  
It's a matter of life after death, now that he's dead I have a life.  
Men should be like Kleenex- soft, strong and disposable  
Victims... aren't we all?  
Greed is for amateurs. Disorder, chaos, anarchy: now that's fun!  
You say you love pain, but you run from it every chance you get  
Always play with their minds  
Well, I was scared then, but I'm not scared now. How long do you want me to be scared?  
Lets...Get...Outta here! LIKE NOW!  
I was right about one thing: they were all better off dead.  
You can know the rules and still do the wrong thing.  
They're all dead. They just don't know it yet

Everybody ends up dead. It's just a matter of when.  
I always like sinners a lot better than saints.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the story idea.

A/N: Ok, this is write up number three of this story since I am continually displeased with previous attempts and thus leave them unfinished lets hope this one ends up better and finished. For those of you who read the other version it is basically the same but is considered a rewrite anyway as it is a little more developed and longer. First off, I am playing with Season five canon, this is definitely AU. In my little universe, Glory doesn't exist and Joyce and Dawn both are there. Riley also left in "Into the Woods" but has returned before Crush with a contingent of Initiative boys including a doctor. Also while the events of the episode "Crush" do happen (it's the episode where Drucilla returns and is the starting point for the challenge) it is completely AU from there on. That is all of the inconsistencies I can think of feel free to point out anything else I may have missed.

**Reminder**: this story is completely AU from the episode "Crush" onward.

Prologue 

I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. I mean sure fighting vampires for five years has left me in some pretty hairy situations. I mean I've been kidnapped more than once, injured, and nearly killed; but this, this is so much worse than anything before. So many are already dead and usually I wouldn't worry I know we could get out of it but, but, I don't think we will. Xander, we've been friends for so long, he was like the rock of the group, and we never realized it. I mean is this revenge for ignoring him or is just the demon. I mean I always thought I might die but I thought it would be at the hand of some great big bad evil, not someone who was one of us.

And Spike I never saw that coming he was the harmless one, I mean he was so in love with Buffy he would do anything for her. And how much of that was fake, I mean we were trusting him and now he's with Xander. They hated each other I mean when we found out Xander was turned we thought he killed Spike, but no they were working together. He apparently wooed Spike, why I have no clue, but apparently he did with bloody gifts, I don't want to know, but still Xander and Spike?

But, but the worst part … okay evil vamp Xander is about as insane as evil vamp Willow, of course after meeting her and Drucilla that doesn't mean much does it? Anyways what shocks me is he played us, Vamp Xander played mind games on us, even more than Angelus did. Who would have thought that sweet, innocent Xander would be all evil, mind gaming vampire, I sure didn't. And now because of all this here we are all tied up waiting to die while Xander does the bad guy thing and laughs and tells us his evil plan. I think that we might not get out of this one, I mean this may be the Scoobies last stand, in the a corner of the sewer under the graveyard. And the irony is, that its at the hand of one of our own.

A/N Okay so still short but a marked improvement over the original.

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning with an End

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even the story idea.

**Reminder**: this story is completely AU from the episode "Crush" onward. Also I've played with history a bit, Alessio was killed in Prague but Prague happened much earlier, before Spike kills his second slayer. And again this is an edited and revisited version of this story, in the early parts its only a few changes here and there but its mainly different in the parts that never got put up. And for those of you who read this story the

A/N: I have the story planned and few pieces of future chapters written but any ideas are still helpful, if they don't clash with something I've already thought up I will probably use it. The chapters are fairly short so far I know but I'm trying to break them off at logical stopping points so they make some sense. Also a note about the writing itself this story is unbetaed and as such is likely to suck, I'm great at coming up with ideas not so good with writing them, I mean the challenge lines StephanieM provided are probably my wittiest material, and the description of action is lacking the only saving grace is dialogue which again I know if anyone wants to beta this atrocious attempt at written prose literature it would be greatly appreciated. Well I've rambled enough so on to the Chapter one of the story, the beginning of the plot.

**Chapter 1**

"Men should be like Kleenex- soft, strong and disposable," I mean good God is that how anyone should be broken up with? No its horrible its worse, than lets be friends, or hey you're a loser I can't date you, but no the Xanman gets, "Men should be like Kleenex- soft, strong and disposable, so I'm going to find a new one, bye." Hell, I was beginning to think I could love her maybe even commit-marriage, house, dog, white picket fence, and 2.5 kids. Instead Ahn breaks up with me, not only breaks up with me but modifies a line from a 80's comedy based on a game, I mean why do I have such horrible luck with women I mean I can't even keep the former patron saint of scorned women happy. Though in some twisted way that doesn't sound bad, but I mean she was a hater of men, now she wants a new one? This just sucks I mean seriously just when things are going good, I've got a new apartment, a steady job, the gang isn't in turmoil. And what happens, Ahn breaks up with me, I mean seriously it just sucks."

As Xander walked home ranting himself about the recent breakup with his girlfriend, he never noticed the woman following him. Not exactly stealthy, Drucilla follows behind twirling to music only she could hear in the moonlight as a contingent of minions followed her, probably quite confused. Xander still in a funk never noticed his impending doom until an eerie laugh was heard down the street.

"Little kitten so like Spiky's little boy, all you lack is claws. Grandmummy Dru is here to give the little kitten his claws, so that the kitten will return my Spiky to the family. So come here to Grandmummy so you can get your claws to make the nasty slayer pay."

Backing up in order to run away quickly Xander proceeded to to talk his way out of the situation having finally noticed Drucilla and the ten or so minions who had been following him. "Ok um Drucilla, I don't need claws or need a Grandmummy, or anything else the voices in your head tell you I need, see because I am not going to be vampire. No vengeance on Buffy, or your next victim, cuz you see me not good vamp material I mean I'm comic relief no one needs a stand up vampire; no need to turn me, turning the Xanman not of the good. On another note I'm not a good victim either see cuz um, not a nummy treat I'm tough and beat up and my blood probably tastes like alcohol cuz my family, drunks the lot of them and um I gotta go see I'm late for a date with my girlfriend and I don't wanna keep her waiting, so Ill just be leaving now…"

As Xander realized the talk wasn't working, the vampires had surrounded him and looked as though to pounce, he pulled a stake deciding to take as many of them out with him as he could. At least that was the plan until they did pounce. With the two biggest strongest minions holding him in place Xander couldn't really do much fighting back as Drucilla wandered up, still twirling and listening to her voices. "Victims... aren't we all, silly kitten? But no Grandmummy is going to make you just for my Spiky, because you being so like his little boy will bring him back and then we can go and paint the world with the blood of a dozen slayers."

Realizing what was to happen Xander struggled, begged to live, and tried to get away to no avail, as Drucilla closed in caressing his face. She whispered in his ear before biting "Everybody ends up dead pretty kitten. It's just a matter of when."

A/N so that is the first chapter, the second should be out soon. Beyond that I'm not so sure it depends on my schedule and my muse. Thanks for reading.

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 2: Undead Stalkers

dialogue which again I know if anyone wants to beta this atrocious attempt at written prose literature it would be greatly appreciated. Well I've rambled enough so on to the Chapter one of the story, the beginning of the plot.

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon and the challenge idea to Stephanie M.

A/N: BEWARE this chapter is a bit on the gory side. Dismemberment, torture, and mutilated dead bodies in general all show up in this chapter, so beware. It also contains a good amount swearing as well.

This story takes place after Crush in my altered timeline, meaning no Glory, and Riley's still here, instead leaving for good, with a unit of thirteen soldiers and a doctor (15 people) to help the slayer.

Chapter Two

"Stupid bloody slayer I offer to stake my own sire, my dark princess for her. I show her that the bloody perfect farm boy is a cheating, bite-addicted ponce. What does the bloody bitch do, she beats me up and goes back to him. I risk my life I help her and try to show her I love her and she keeps me out all night looking for some stupid demon until I have to run home at dawn to avoid being burnt to a bloody cris …

What the bloody fuck is this?"

Spike finally noticed, in mid rant, as he ran back to his crypt as dawn approached, that directly in front of his crypt was a body. It was not just any body, but the mutilated and obviously tortured corpse of young man in fatigues, very familiar fatigues.

It takes Spike all of two seconds to figure out someone has left him a pressie in the form of a tortured dead soldier boy, confused but now excited he quickly rushes over to the body though still wary of encroaching daylight. As he gets closer to inspect the mutilated corpse, he sees the face missing having been flayed from the bone. While that was the most obvious aspect of the mutilation, the skin had been flayed in other places most notably the bare parts of the chest seen through the shredded shirt. Both arms were obviously broken and the right ulna was sticking out of skin. The fingers on the right hand were also broken and missing on the left. There was a large blood spots on the right knee and the crotch and Spike guessed the man had probably been beaten before being tortured.

Before Spike could take a closer look to try identifying some of the minutiae of the mutilation, he realized the sky was lightening and he should get inside before he did burn. As Spike jumped over the body, he nearly tripped over a small box hidden behind the body. The small box was wrapped in a reflective blood red paper and placed underneath the curly silver bow was a plain white envelope with _Spike _written on it in a messy, yet equally familiar handwriting.

He quickly grabbed the box and spit on the body while thinking of who he can call to grab the body during the day so the slayer won't find it the next night. Because he knows who will get blamed for the boy's murder, and Spike doesn't want another slayer beat down so soon after the last, which he was still feeling.

After calling a demon he knew that would clean up the body for free, he sat down on the ratty chair placed in his crypt he pulled the letter off the box and placed it on the arm of his chair to unwrap the box. He removed the bow and threw it across the room and then ripped off the red paper, revealing a plain car board box splotched with still wet blood. He opened the box, throwing the lid on the floor, revealing the missing face of the soldier staring at him. Spike stared down into the box for a moment, seeing not only the face but also seeing an eye a few fingers, what looked to be the knee bone and what looked to be the genitalia, before tipping his head back and laughing. After he finished laughing about his present he rummaged through the box, seeing all the pieces of the soldiers placed there including what looked to be toe nails and an ear. Putting the box down Spike reached for the letter.

Opening the letter, he wonders who could of wrote it and in turn who killed the soldier. The letter read:

_"Spike,_

_You know its interesting the way life works, who would have thought I would be wooing you now. Oh I know who I apparently look like, Grandmummy told me all about him, but point to remember my Spike, I'm not him no matter how much you or her want me to be. Wooing you masquerading as a dead guy is beneath me, so I'm going to let my own natural charm do the talking. But hey pressies never hurt, and like a knight in shining armor I perform your revenge, until you are able to do it for yourself. Enjoy the gifts, it's the first of many. Till the morrow._

_ Your_

_ Nummy Treat"_

It took Spike a few minutes of reading and rereading the letter for the meaning of the letter and signature to sink in and once it had he could only think of one response, "Oh bloody hell."

A/N So this was pretty gory and at least the gift aspect of the story will remain as such, so of this isn't your cup of tea then do not read further. If you don't mind it then the third chapter will probably be out soon. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts on Love

Disclaimer: see previous chapters 

A/N: This may hopefully be the longest chapter thus far and hopefully it explains a few things, so on with the chapter.

Chapter Three

The next night Spike hurried home earlier than usual, after facing Buffy's wrath for leaving early. As he approached the crypt he saw another soldier on his doorstep. This one arrived missing his torso. The extremities, his arms, legs and head, were laying around another gift box as though it were a body. The box that sat in the center was wrapped just like the previous one but instead of envelope had a simple note in even messier scrawl than the previous and unsigned taped to the top it read:

_ "With all my love and vengeance._"

After walking into his crypt and calling the same clean up crew as the night before opening the box. Inside this one was a heart, most likely belonging with the pieces of the same soldier laying outside.

Spike knew after the first letter who it was sending him the 'pressies' and he thought he knew the why, which was Drucilla's crazy scheme to gain his loyalty back by using the whelp. Spike told himself he was a changed man …, ok vampire, he was in love with Buffy and with her his loyalty will stay because soon he said she will see that the soldier boy is no good for her. When that happens Spike will be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

And yet, despite all of his reassurances to himself that he was and would remain unaffected by the gifts part of him saw the gifts as more than a scheme to bring him back into the family. They were sweet and romantic, in an evil vampire sort of way.

Spike quickly changed the path his mind was on because he was a changed vampire and was in love with Buffy, and was not going to go back the family because of the whims of his crazy sire. But deep down he knew that Xander was smart, and had a dark side that would not at all make him subservient to Drucilla. And, as such there was a very good chance that these gifts meant more than just that. In that same small piece of his mind he also realized that not only was Buffy a first class bitch, but as the slayer loving her was idiocy. However, it was that little part of his mind he was ignoring.

For the week to come he continued to follow his routine of going and helping the slayer (i.e. annoying the Scooby gang) and then rushing back to his crypt right before day break to see the latest 'pressie'. While most of the soldiers continued in the same vein of dismemberment and entrails his two favorites were came near the end of the week.

One night he returned to his crypt and as he got closer he noticed a distinct lack of a body, or body parts. Refusing to admit even to himself his own disappointment at the lack of a gift he continued on slowly to his crypt. Not paying attention to anything other than the heavy door of the crypt Spike goes flying iinto said door when he trips over the large box wrapped in plain black paper in front of it. Eagerly Spike grabs the box and hurries inside and after looking for a card he rips open the paper and opens the box. Inside are what appears to be five sets of male genitals wrapped together in what appears to be someone's small intestines. Below the odd arrangement of body parts was another envelope. Spike puuled out the note and put the box wit the genitalia on the floor.

_Spike,_

_Well flowers are so overdone so I decided to make an arrangement you might actually like and want to keep. I hope you are enjoying your pressies and don't worry despite the lack of a death on their part for this one my vengeance for you will continue._

_With all my Love and death,_

_Your Whelp_

_P.S. sorry for the different paper I ran out of the red._

The next night Spike returned to his crypt with a cooler of porky's best courtesy of the watcher and came upon another black wrapped box. Putting the cooler on inside the crypt, he grabbed the box and sitting down he pulled off the note on top and ripped off the paper. Opening the box lid he saw what looked liked ground meat he poked around the box and that was all that was in there. Confused at why he was given ground meat he opened the letter and began to read.

_Spike,_

_Before you start wondering what on earth you just got lets just say one of the soldier's had a unfortunate meeting with a meat grinder. But on a lighter note just consider this the appetizer to dinner. Goodbye for now._

_Your's alone,_

_ Zeppo_

Puzzling over the meaning of the note Spike placed the box of ground up soldier next to the other gifts in a dark hidden corner of the room.

The next night Spike realized it would be a week of gifts and he wondered if they would continue. After the first two nights they seemed to be mundane torture victims, but the last two victims were creative to say the least.. As he walked up to the crypt he saw a soldier was laying in front. Upon closer inspection he noticed the body had no discernable marks and seemed pristine and also there was no gift box near it. Except for the fatigues Spike would not have known it was likely to be a gift and not a random body.

He finally noticed a note on the ground next to his neck. Because the placement was so perfect, so Spike knew no minion had been haphazardly arranging the gifts and so the card must be placed there for a reason. It was then he noticed the bandage on the neck nect to the note, removing it he noticed the neck had been partially sliced open and the soldier had most likely just died in the past few minutes. Seeing the sun rising Spike quickly grabbed the letter and the body and after glancing around to see if anyone was lurking about the graveyard he carried both inside.

After quickly draining the body of the rest of its blood, making it the best meal he had in since the initiative put the chip in his head. Spike sat down on his couch staring at the dead soldier on his floor content and sated for once due to the human blood.

Sitting there he realized he felt no remorse at all for the soldier's fate or his actions and is glad for the blood. 'Does that mean I haven't changed for Buffy like I thought, could I still be … no it just means I hate the soldiers and what they did to me so when they get their comeuppance which they are I should be glad.'

"Bloody hell." Spike yelled aloud, "This whole situation is driving me battier than Dru. I mean the whelp is a vampire, a vampire who is wooing me by killing soldiers, and while that part isn't so bad," he stopped to think for a moment on the deserved torture of the initiative men. "The why, however, is getting me Dru is as impatient as I am unless its something that causes mass bloody mayhem she saw in a vision; so she would have shown herself to me by now, not continue giving me presents. So does this mean the whelps doing all of this? Soldier boy knows something has been taking them and believes they are most likely dead, hell even Buffy knows, in fact, she accused me:

_Flashback_

"…, okay so what do you think is causing the deaths Riley. It could be random demon attacks but the fact that your soldiers are disappearing one a night from seemingly routine patrols makes things weird."

'So the slayer doesn't know what is happening to the soldiers interesting.' Spike thought as he caught the last part of the conversation as he entered the Magic Box and discretely stood just inside the door to listen to the slayer and soldier boy converse. Lost in thought he does not notice as Willow and Tara enter the Magic Box and thus announce his presence to the slayer he is spying on.

Once he comes to her attention Buffy stands up and walks to him yelling, "SPIKE, what are you doing! I bet you have something to do with these soldiers' disappearances. What did you do hire a demon to kill them for you or something. It is my duty to stake such a menace to society, oh wait your not a menace just an annoyance considering you've been neutered and have to hire out demons to do your dirty work. But you know what I have had enough of you I am so going to stake you before you cause more trou …"

As Giles entered the main store where the one sided confrontation is taking place, he puts an end to the current round of 'Lets stake Spike' by dropping a few large, dusty, old tomes on the table. "Well now before you do anything rash Buffy I do believe Spike will be needed on patrol tonight. The demon Riley saw last night is quite strong and I believe it may take both of you to kill it I suggest you start out soon."

As the gang began to get ready for patrol Spike decided to ask the question that had plagued him for the last few days. Knowing what is going on unlike the others he wondered why Xander had not been mentioned in passing since he was not there. "Hey red, where's the whelp haven't seen him in awhile, and he is usually always here with donuts?"

"Oh yeah thanks Spike," she said turning to the rest of the occupants in the room. "Hey guys that reminds me, Xander called earlier to say he's going to busy for awhile. He said that he may be close to a promotion and so he is focusing on work for now. Which is such a good thing cause he seemed so depressed when Anya broke up with him. I mean I did not want to pressure him when he called and told me he and Anya were broken up but I was so worried that he was just locking himself in at home."

"So, red the whelp and demon girl broke up did they, when did this happen?" Spike asked wondering why the witch was saying she had talked recently to Xander, when he knew he had been dead at least a week.

"About a week ago she told him that she wanted to see other guys and just left, he seemed so upset about it," Willow replied looking sad for her friend.

Spike realized that Xander had been calling and talking to his friends providing an alibi while he had fun with murder and mayhem, which proved that Xander, at least as a vampire, really is smart. Before the others could give him weird looks for seeming concerned he commented, "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"Come on Spike, lets go before I feel I have to stake you"

End Flashback 

Spike realized thinking back on that night that Xander, at least when he was human, would never have missed a Scooby meeting even for a job promotion or because his girlfriend broke up with him. He may have had no powers but he was loyal and helped no matter what. That bit of insight into the boy's psyche is not something even his closest friends recognized and yet the evil vampire who he claimed to hate did.

Also his vampiric behavior is not that of a stupid fledge, but of one more akin to a master. He creates an alibi so his friends won't become suspicious and the 'pressies' are well planned and quite wicked. "Hey the boy makes a good vampire go figure, unless Dru actually is controlling the strings," he says aloud.

The statement made him think, Dru's style was never like this, and Dru would never think to call the Scoobies to make an alibi, even Angelus wouldn't do something like that. Maybe the boy is still loyal to his friends after turning. Though, while not unheard of it is uncommon for vampires to retain loyalty to human friends after turning, but then again Dru turned him so he's got to have a lose screw somewhere it only stands to reason.

As Spike becomes increasingly frustrated with the conundrum Xander presents him, he realized he hasn't read the letter yet.

_"My Spike,_

That may be a bit forward, but seeing as I am wooing you I think it is appropriate. By now you are probably working yourself into a tizzy wondering what is going on, and since asking Dru yourself seems like such a Spike thing to do (note the sarcasm) I will tell what is going on myself. Drucilla has in fact, left Sunnydale and is in LA awaiting our arrival. Also, don't bother looking for me either, I am in hiding and doing a pretty good job of it if I do say so myself. Drucilla wants you back in the family and planned to use me in some twisted plot to do so, however I decided against that and am instead wooing you my own way as I believe I have said before. So, Drucilla is not pulling my strings so you don't have to worry about that, this idea is all mine. Haiving said that I hope you like your latest pressie, I thought since fancy restaurants are so overdone, something more nutritious was in order, especially after last night's appetizer. The gang is probably wondering what is happening to the soldiers, there is enough missing to cause suspicion, did Buffy blame you, of course she did that is Buffy's style. You're a vampire who is not a brooding souled bastard so she will never notice you like you want her to. I am sorry to say that, but think about it why have the slayer bitch, when you can have a vampire mate. Think about it, until next time.

_Adieu,_

_ Your Dark Knight"_

After reading the letter, Spike wondered if Xander had been following him, the last body was warm when he found it so it had just been left there. Could Xander have been waiting and watching for him in order to kill and place the latest 'pressie'? And also, he said Dru is not pulling the strings it is all the boy and he openly and honestly trying to win my heart, such a stupid human thing to do. As Spike thinks about this concept, he relegates the fact that he himself is trying to win the slayer's heart in a similar fashion to that small place in his mind that holds all that he is in denial over. Instead, he focuses on just what could Xander be doing now.

A/N well thats it for now hopefully more will be posted by tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4: Planning Stages

Disclaimer: I own nothing and in no way claim to.

Chapter Four

Xander was at the same time in fact planning his next murder, I mean in his case creativity counts, it's like elementary school, but with more blood. Between Dru's ramblings (even over the telephone she can get annoying) and his memories Xander has good insight into the mind of Spike and he plans to push that advantage as much as possible. The last note should have shown that Xander not only understood Spike but was being sincere, he knew the thought that Dru may be pulling the strings would remove the sincerity of his goal, so by telling him she wasn't would show it to him. And then all of his plans could come to fruition, once of curse he completely proved to Spike that he was not just doing this on a whim or because he was told to. But, then again not even Drucilla knew of his true feelings for Spike.

_Flashback_:

"Spiky's sweet kitten has returned and with my help so will our Spike. The sweet kitten of old has grown claws and fangs and turned dark. Ms. Edith told me that you will bring Spiky back to the family. And when he returns we can leave this nasty, spiteful town and go find Daddy and then paint the world red. Drucilla spun in a circle giggling as she appeared to be thinking of painting the world red.

Xander sat in a chair in the corner room watching her actions. As she continued to ramble under her breath and dance around the room, Xander thought about the past day or so. It was just the night before last that Anya had broken up with him and he was turned by Drucilla. He realized soon after waking the afternoon before that he did not feel like the fledges he saw in Sunnydale, and while it could just be because he was turned as child not a minion, Xander felt it was due to something else. What he still hadn't figured out, but something strange seems to run in the Aurelius line. He quickly tuned back into Drucilla's ramblings when she seemed to actually be talking to him.

"Now Grandmummy knows just what to do, it has to be the kitten that gets Spikey back, and the Kitten you will be." Xander just watches and listens as Drucilla carries on much as she has since he awoke as she detailed in her own way her plans to get Spike back. After the first five minutes of her insane ramblings and maniacal giggles, he decided that her plan would bring Spike back into the family but instead piss him off. If he understood Drucilla right then he was supposed to pretend he was this person who was important to Spike, whoever the Kitten was.

Xander the normal one, the Zeppo of the Scoobies had many secrets, secrets such as his ability to be devious and plan, which are coming in quite handy in his new vampiric life. From Drucilla's he has determined he was turned because of a resemblance to the Kitten though there seems to be some personality differences, assuming he understands Drucilla correctly, which is debateable. However, Xander knows Spike better than anybody else would believe and knows that he will need some serious pushing to get Spike away from his Buffy obsession. And Drucilla's plan won't work because if Xander reminds Spike of this dead person then it stands to reason that his actions toward Xander in the past are due to that. Thus pretending to be this guy will only fail and push Spike further away. Not conducive to either his or Dru's plan.

While his intelligence is one secret he had, then his feelings for Spike was another. No matter how he tried to deny them as a human, he had a huge crush on Spike. Not only was Spike the sexiest person he had ever seen in his short life, his attitude and personality also were appealing. As a human, Xander was a complete closet case, going after the worst women to hide his attraction to people like Spike. However, as a vampire it didn't seem to matter anymore. And if he was turned for the sole reason of bringing Spike into the family than at the very least he could do it his own way ad get something out of the deal.

But first thing is first, he has to get Spike away from the slayer, if he can just put Buffy in a bad light and himself in a good light then Spike might give him a chance. However, that depends too much on the actions of Buffy and while it can be guranteed that she will heap abuse on Spike it is unwise when planning to base any of it on the actions of someone outside the plan, because people were unpredictable. He instead needs to come up with something that makes Spike think about him. But, to do this he knows the plans Dru has been rambling on about wont work.

"Drucilla Spike thinks he's in love with the slayer to make him come back we need more than your plan. I can't just make him think I'm Alessio he's too smart for that and too deluded with the Slayers greatness. I need to woo him and at the same time point out all the Slayer's faults." And then it came to him, the one thing Spike wants more than anything else, and if he could do that it would be the ultimate present for Spike to woo him with.

He looked up seeing a huffy Dru about to storm from the room. "One moment Dru, to make the plan work I need a favor, I mean if I am going to woo Spike he is going to need pressies."

End Flashback 

'Man who would have thought that I could get one part of the Scourge of Europe to listen to me, the Zeppo. Okay so she listened after she threw a huge hissy fit, but she still listened, and my plan is coming together. Spike is enjoying the first of his presents and keeping my presence unknown to the slayer while Drucilla is coming through for me in LA with the last pressie.

And the idea for the other gifts was inspired, the first night out on the town when I saw those two soldiers patrolling it just came to me and I knew that getting vengeance on the initiative, even in a small way would woo him. Who knew that one day I would thank Riley for his trust in the Scoobies, I mean all that information he told us about the military presence in Sunnydale is being put to such good use.' As he thought Xander began to laugh thinking about all he had been told in the past on Riley's return.

'Riley left, to never return again and yet he did realizing his eternal love for Buffy and returned with help, a contingent of thirteen soldiers under his command and one doctor to monitor their health. And that crock of a story about the biting. Buffy honestly still believes that story about the vampire bites mimicking the biochemical affects of the initiative drugs pumped through his system. That story right there put him back in the slayer's good graces, hell even alive I was with Spike about him. Just for his personal insults, I think he should be the big finish of the soldiers, hell I will enjoy killing him as much as I will giving him to Spike.

Now who to kill next, only a few more soldiers left to kill, plus Riley and the doctor. Well as they always say, save the best for last, so those two shall wait for the end. Maybe evisceration is good for the next one quite creative and painful, or maybe good old fashioned torture, this will have to be thought out properly.' Xander then walks around the old manor thinking of the many ways he can kill the next gift, waiting for him in the basement.

A/N: So this is it I hope you enjoy. The next chapter may be up by tonight.


	6. 5: Take 2 and call me in the morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you.

A/N: Well I am nearing the end of the chapters I had written from before and my story is taking a slightly different turn than it was in its previous incarnation so the updates may get slower. But for now here is chapter five, enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

Spike was still confused about the entire situation over a week later. Some nights the gifts were along the lines of the box of ground soldier and seemed to be almost fillers while Xander tortured another soldier. He wasn't sure if it was because the soldiers were more prepared and harder to capture or if Xander was just busy with other stuff. Though secretly in the back of his mind he hopes it's the former rather than the latter.

Walking home after an early patrol Spike could never be sure what may await him whether it was a box of assorted parts or a new mutilated soldier. They've shown up eviscerated, beheaded, strangled with their own body parts, and the boxes had everything from what looked like parts through a wood chipper and the head of the beheaded soldier.

This night as Spike walked toward his crypt he had to wonder what would be waiting for him, another box of assorted parts or a new body. Getting closer to his crypt he noticed that this body was not in fatigues, in fact it looked like the person was instead wearing a white lab coat. Spike shivered refusing to bring up the memories of his time in the initiative that the coat reminded him of. Moving closer Spike recognized the man as the doctor Riley brought back with him and here he was lying not only dead but obviously tortured. He showed many of the signs of classic torture techniques such as broken fingers and missing nails. However, the most striking thing that told Spike this was definitely a present was his head. Spike reached back to his own head where the chip had been placed feeling a sense of vengeance at the fact the doctor had a large rusty, iron railroad spike shoved through his skull at the corresponding spot in his head where Spike had the chip.

Once the fact that the initiative doctor was dead on his doorstep with an iron railroad spike in his head, his own signature torture device from back in the day had set in Spike was pissed that the doctor was dead. The only person able to get the damn chip out of his head and here he was killed in some twisted attempt at vengeance for him. The one thing he wanted most even more than the slayer was that damn chip out of his head, and his last chance was lying on his doorstep.

Spike grabbed the gift box sitting behind the body and stormed into his crypt, any of his good mood at seeing the doctor dead gone in the face if his realization that with his death the chip was stuck in his head. He slammed the door behind him and threw the box into the wall, deciding the right now getting drunk was the best idea. After half a bottle of whiskey Spike noticed the abandoned smashed gift box in the corner was leaking blood, curious Spike decided to open it.

Getting up and taking his whiskey bottle with him, Spike picked up the box and carried it back to his chair before opening it. He pulled the note off the top of the box and peeled the sticky, wet paper off as well. Opening the box he saw what was leaking. The heart seemed to still have blood in it when it was pulled out. And next to it in the box was the doctors eyes and his genitalia. Putting the box down and finishing the bottle of Jack Daniels before opening the letter.

_My Spike,_

_Right now I imagine your pissed, both in emotionally and from an overabundance of whiskey. Don't be while I planned from the beginning to kill the doctor, the when had been in question. I vigorously questioned him before killing him in a fitting manner and while his knowledge of the chip was quite a bit he said there is no way to remove it. In medical terms the doctor told me that the chip was never meant to be removed and as such is connected to the brain in such away that any surgical removal would damage key elements of the brain and thus either permanently brain damage or kill the patient. The consequences of any surgery especially from a doctor with a shaky hand are not worth any possible good outcome. Especially since this particular doctor for all he knew about it has never seen a chip in anyone and has no clue how to even take it out, apparently he is not a brain surgeon. As such, I killed him in a manor I saw fitting, but remember Spike where there is a will there is a way_

_All my love and vengeance,_

_Dark Kitten_

After reading the note he didn't know what to think rather to remain being pissed about the missed chance to remove the chip or be glad about Xander taking vengeance in such a creative way.

Spike finished another bottle of whiskey before calling the clean up crew and going to bed right about dawn. However, Spike was awoken in the middle of the day by an angry slayer in his bedroom shoving him rudely out of bed. After cursing her for waking him up he asked her what she was doing there in the middle of the day.

"Well Spike all of Riley's soldiers are missing and the doctor too now, and I think you have something to do with it. I know you don't like them and you want revenge for the chip so Spike what do you know?" Buffy began pushing Spike up against the wall as she yelled at him.

"First off slayer, its rude to wake up someone to accuse them of something they have nothing to do with. Second off slayer, I'm not the only that got caught by the initiative so it could be any number of demons going out for revenge. I don't know anything since hanging out with you white hats I've been persona non grata in the demon community so they don't tell me anything anymore. The only one who would know and be willing to talk to you would be Willy so just go over to his place and shake him down." Spike switched gears grabbing the slayer and bringing her closer to him and continued with a leer, "But before you do that, you are in my bedroom slayer care to join me in a bit of relaxation?"

Buffy pushed herself away from Spike shoving him into the wall, "You are such a pig Spike, and if I found out you lied to me I will have no problem staking you. Show up to the Magic Box tonight cuz I'll need you if I find out anything."

As the slayer stalked out of the room, as much as anyone can stalk up a ladder, Spike sighs and flops on the bed thinking about how he could ever get Buffy to love him and if he still wanted her to. Refusing to ponder such thoughts Spike crawled back into his bed to sleep, the last thought on his mind was that he was glad to remember to hide all of his pressies.

Later that day after waking up again Spike reluctantly headed to the Scooby meeting wondering what Buffy may have found out and hoping Buffy didn't know about Xander. He again refuses to contemplate on the fact that he is betraying any trust Buffy could ever have in him by not telling her about Xander being turned.

'Maybe I should tell her it would provide answers and force her to thank me. I could probably come up with a good reason of how I just found this out. But then again he is getting revenge on the soldiers for me, no one else not my dark princess, or my so-called poof of a Grand-sire, or any of the Scoobies has done that.' And that thought right there made Spike keep his mouth shut.

By the time Spike reaches the Magic Box he had decided to see what Buffy knew first before deciding whether to share his knowledge. If she had no clue, then he would hold off on saying anything for as long as he could and still stay in the slayer's good graces. However, the moment Xander poses any serious threat to Buffy he would be dust.

Stalking into the Magic Box Spike took a seat on the counter, which he knew would annoy the watcher and waited for the meeting to start. As he waited he decided to start off the meeting with a question of his own in order to test the waters on what the Scooby gang knew already.

"Hey Red where is the whelp haven't seen him around for awhile and with all the bad stuff going on with the soldier boys shouldn't he be here?"

"Oh Xander is just busy with work and stuff, I mean he is still healing from his breakup with Anya and coming here would only remind him of her, he doesn't need to know about any of this there is nothing he could do anyways. He seems to be doing well anyways when I talk to him and since he couldn't really help he might of well stay out of it and work on his own life. Its not like he is any danger we decided to just let him live his life for awhile as long as he talks to us he can still come by and do stuff with us when he is less busy whetner or not he knows about the latest situation or not."

'That's what you think witch' Spike thought as Buffy began the meeting.

"Okay everybody Willy says that word on the street is that a new Master Vampire is in town wreaking havoc and somehow the soldiers are related to this. He didn't know who the vampire was, they've stayed under wraps he has only seen a few new minions running around working for someone so all points lead to a new wannabe master who is making minions and killing off Riley's friends."

Giles looking up from the book he had been perusing for whatever reason added, "It is likely that this new vampire or someone close to him holds a grudge against the initiative. And with the initiative itself disbanded it stands to reason that they may target the last vestiges of it in Sunnydale which is Riley's men."

Willow piped up with her own opinion next, "What about Drucilla she is a powerful vampire and because of Spike might hold a grudge against the initiative, not only that but she also was in town not too long ago what if she never left."

At this point Spike decided to add his own two cents in win some favor with Buffy at the same time. "Well Red, as far as I know Dru left town and considering how pissed she was when she left I doubt she would do me any favors including killing the initiative boys in a form of vengeance. Not only that but Dru is not one to stay in hiding like this, whoever this vampire is he seems to want to stay below the radar and to succeed at it would mean Dru has sane, … well saner than her, help so it's not likely to be Dru. However, after the slayer's impromptu party this morning I talked to one of my few contacts in the demon community and he told me it appears that someone is taking out vengeance on the initiative. For who or why I don't have a bloody clue, but whoever this new ponce is he is most likely the one doing it all."

Before an angry Buffy could try to get anymore information from Spike, Giles spoke up again, "Well I am afraid I must agree with Spike this is not Drucilla's style at all, so why don't Willow, Tara and I stay and research the possible guilty party, while Buffy, Riley, and Spike patrol. We shall see if any information can be found out about this new master from either the locals or the books. If anyone finds out any relevant information about who could be doing this I say we compile it with what we have and then we may be able to figure out who this new character is." Giles finished passing out books to those who were to remain to research.

With that the meeting broke up and everyone began to perform their assigned task. After patrol with Buffy and the soldier boy ended, Spike limped back to his crypt. Having been shoved by the slayer into the path of a rampaging demon did not make his night any better and the dilemma of how much to tell the do-gooders still ate at him. As Spike came closer to his crypt he wished that something interesting would be waiting for him there though after last night he doubted there would be, since the doctor was the last of the initiative goons. Well except for captain cardboard, and the slayer was guarding him, so it was highly unlikely that he would or could be killed. Even though Spike thought that would be a wonderful pressie.


	7. Chapter 6: Always Save the Best for Last

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own any of this and Buffyverse belongs to the talented Mr. Whedon and the story idea to the also talented Stephanie M. 

A/N: Here is the next chapter, and while it is mostly filler until the end it is necessary to move the plot along. Don't worry after the next chapter or so the plot should pick up unless I change my mind again which is completely possible. So enjoy.

Chapter Six 

The next night Spike returned to the crypt happy about the fact that the next night he did not have to deal with the Scoobie gang as it was his monthly game of kitten poker. The gang had been fanatical in trying to find out about the new vampire in town and the slayer had been smothering the soldier. She never left his side and farm boy obviously was not happy about being relegated to slayer sidekick status. Spike laughed inwardly at the thought of it.

As Spike came closer to his crypt he heard a noise that sounded like mewing kittens. Walking closer Spike saw the source of the noise, in front of his crypt was a basket full of mewing kittens and all looked to be very good specimens. The note tied to the handle of the basket said:  
_Spike,_

_I know most of my gifts have been a bit more, shall we say inventive, but the next one has been a little tricky to get my hands on It seems to be quite in demand at the moment, but I have no doubt that I should be able to take care of the problem soon. So in the interim since I am sadly out of assorted pieces from the previous gifts I thought something for your poker game tomorrow night would be helpful. All six are purebred and thus should make quite nice bets. Have fun at your game._

Spike was surprised at the gift, it was kind and practical and saved him from trying to scrounge up some kittens or steal some. But what surprised Spike even more was the fact that Xander knew about kitten poker night. Looking back it was on ly Xander who never seemed surprised or pissed when he didn't show that one night a month no matter the situation happening in the burg. Looking back Spike realized Xander knew when he played kitten poker and remembered, hell when he told the slayer he wouldn't see her the next night she was pissed and gave him the third degree as to why. This became yet another thing to add to the back corner of his mind that wasn't in denial, obvious proof that Xander unlike the slayer cared for him.

The next night after a successful night of kitten poker and leaving his winnings with Clem to take care of until the next game, he in quite a good mood made his way home toward his crypt. Approaching the crypt he saw someone standing in front of his door and as he got closer he recognized him.

'Oh joys its soldier boy I guess he now thinks I have something to do with all the murders of his little toy soldiers,' Spike thought. As he walked closer he noticed something seemed strange something was stuffed in Riley's mouth, he called out to Riley anyways and the soldeier didn't answer. Confused Spike warily approaches the solider so he doesn't get too hurt by whatever soldier boy decides to do. As Spike got closer he realized that Riley was dead.

A gun shot in the knee and slit throat obviously killed him and it appeared that most of the other injuries were due to torture, the most notable being the castrated genitalia being shoved in his mouth. The reason he appeared to be standing was due to the knives stabbed through his arms, legs, and torso. Spike found the note attached to one of the knives and pulled out the knife from the wooden door and pocketed it. After taking him off the door, Spike walks into the crypt to read the letter before calling the cleanup crew. From the beginning Spike could tell this letter was different instead of the sappy love note that had been the norm this one detailed Riley's murder. In the letter, Xander wrote about how he found, shot and then tortured Riley including his castration. At the end of the letter, Xander signed it with his name and told Spike that soon they would be seeing each other. Spike folds the letter and puts it back into his duster pocket so he can take it to where he hid the others downstairs and goes to call the demonic cleanup crew. As soon as Spike picked up the phone the door flew open, framing one pissed off slayer.

A/N: Thanks for reading more should be posted soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Fun andTorture with Guns

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or world, and the plot is only slightly mine.

A/N: Ok ladies and gents this chapter is a bit different from the others in the fact that it actually depicts the torture of one of the initiative boys. The scene itself I removed from this archive and it is now only posted on my AFF account under the screenname JoLi Wright. So if you wnat to read it that is where it is.Nothing important happens after the torture so its unimportant to the plot of the story just an added bonus of sorts. I would like to send a special thanks out to a good friend who has been helping in the creative process of this story with little ideas here and there and some Buffy canon. The torture section is mostly for her, and she knows who she is. Thanks again for reading and enjoy.

Chapter 7 

Across town from Spike Xander walked into the manor after having deposited the last gift feeling as though he just had the most invigorating fight of his life. It wasn't as though Riley was the most difficult soldier to kill, he was in fact quite easy to catch off guard mainly because he knew Xander, but maybe it was because of all the pent up aggression he has had towards all of Buffy's simpering boy toys. And though he wasn't able to draw it out like he wished he could but it was still satisfying.

'But if I waited one more night, then I could have tortured Riley even further, no I can still torture Angel for awhile, and Spike gets his present on time, win win situation,' he thought to himself laughing. While he did somewhat worry about one of the Scoobies finding out about Spike's pressies any reaction they have, especially Buffy could only be good for him in the long run, because it would show Spike what they truly think of him.

Before falling asleep Xander reminds himself to call both his sire the next day to see how she is faring in her quest in LA and Willow to see what the Scooby gang has figured out about any new situations in town. In other words him. After awhile Xander decided to forego sleep and instead reminisce about the evening's activities.

_Flashback:_

As Riley silently patrolled one of the many cemeteries of Sunnydale late one night, having snuck away from Buffy's overbearing guardianship, he heard a noise coming form a nearby crypt. After the rash of disappearances of his men, he decided to err on the side of caution and try to wait out whatever monster lurked in the shadows. As he turned toward the crypt gun in hand a deep, gravelly voice called out, "You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Riley now agitated even further than before decided to take proactive measures and called back, "Who the fuck is there, I'm armed so come out before I start shooting."

Walking out of the shadows of the crypt into the moonlight with his hands up and a sheepish expression on his face was Xander, "Sorry Riley, jeez I thought it was funny, you know just a joke, just a simple little joke that does not require life endage. It is just the harmless Zeppo here, no one dangerous or scary or shootable, just harmless old donut and pizza grabbing Xandman. I haven't been able to see you guys for awhile due to work so I'd thought I 'd see if you guys need help with patrol tonight cuz I have some free time. Wasn't expecting you out her all by yourself I mean usually patrol is in groups so I 'd thought I'd at least get to see some of you guys. Again wasn't expecting to see you here with just a gun and you know on the topic of the gun it's kinda making me fidgety so could you maybe drop it a bit or put it away cuz having a gun pointed at you isn't the kind of experience I'm wanting right now not exactly fun."

Exasperated yet again by the stupidity of the most useless of the self-proclaimed Scooby gang, Riley began to reprimand Xander as he lowered his weapon. "Oh sorry to scare you Xander, but you shouldn't do those things, patrol should be taken seriously and I almost shot you because of your funny little joke. It wasn't funny it was irresponsible and so is wandering around the cemetery at night without proper backup, I mean I'm trained for these kinds of field ops but your not, and are you okay Xander you look kind of funny?" He asked this as he noticed Xander began to lose the sheepish expression from before turn into an evil looking smirk, something that seemed out of place on not only Xander's face but on someone who should be is being scolded for their idiocy.

Still slightly smirking Xander began to close off his expression again as he asks, "Oh yeah I'm fine just been busy and such doing work and stuff so anything interesting happening lately? I've just been feeling left out and I know its my fault and don't worry Riley I learned my lesson I'll never do this again."

As Riley explained to Xander about the missing soldiers and how worried the gang was Xander's smirk comes back and continues to widen as he steps closer to Riley to show his support for his 'friend'.

"Xander this is serious stop smirking like that this is not funny this is a real situation and if you can't handle that then you should just go home." Riley said this becoming very annoyed by Xander's reaction. As Xander continued in the same fashion, Riley only begins to anger and before he can continue to tell off Xander for being such a moron, the useless human quickly moves toward Riley with preternatural speed and takes the gun saying nothing except to step back, and smirk wider.

"Hey Xander what the hell is wrong with you, are you possessed again, why are pointing that at me, give me my gun back it's government property, remember Xander you're a good guy and you should not be damaging government property like that," Riley says quickly as though unaware of the now mounting danger in the situation.

"Good, bad, I'm the one with the gun," was all Xander replied with giving Riley an evil smirk as he raised the gun, pointing it at Riley.

Now worried about the Scooby's attitude, Riley takes a cautious step back, "What the fuck Xander have you lost it?"

Xander laughs and shoots Riley in the knee and when he goes down Xander steps closer anmd grabs Riley by the throat. Smirking Xander suddenly changes into a vampipric game face shocking Riley. The situation still hdn't sunk in when Riley heard Xander whisper in his ear, "It's all fun and games until someone gets shot in the leg" before the former donut boy used the butte of the pistol to knock Riley unconscious. As his world went black all Riley could think about was that the new vampire in town could very well be one of their own.

* * *

A/N: Well that is this chapter the cliffhanger from chapter 6 will be resolved in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it whether you liked the torture scene or not. Please do not flame me for being to graphic or putting it in there, I thought it was needed to understand the changes in Vamp Xander's character from canon Xander, plus torturing Riley is fun for all. Thanks for reading and more should come soon.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: Hello Slayer

A/N Wow ok so I'm not dead, but hey I caught my muse again for this story and managed to write this chapter. I don;t know when any future chapters will be written, but hopefully soon, though don't hold your breath for it, school makes me quite busy.

Disclaimer, see the prologue.** Warning **for extreme violence in this chapter, it is the answer to chapter six's cliffhanger.

**Chapter Eight**

As Spike walked into the crypt to call the demonic cleanup crew the door flies open framing one pissed off slayer.

"Buffy, you're here I was about to call you. I just got here and … "

"SPIKE, what the hell have you done to Riley, why is he dead on your doorstep? I knew you had something to do with all the soldiers death you are an evil monster and will always be an evil monster. I don't know why we ever thought we could trust you even with the chip. I can't believe you could do this how did you kill all of them get some demon friend to help or maybe Drucilla."

As she yelled Buffy advanced and began beating Spike, unable to fight back or get a word in he could do nothing but take the hit after hit from the enraged slayer. Finally Spike was pushed over the crypt in the middle of his crypt and was able to regain his footing enough to appeal to Buffy.

"Slayer, Buffy I didn't do anything I just got here and found him, I was just as shocked as you were I just returned from a game of poker ad was going to tell you the information I found out about the soldiers." As Spike spoke, he darted back and forth around the crypt trying to keep Buffy on the other side. "So there's a new demon in town who is getting revenge on the initiative for all those who were hurt. I uh heard from some other demons that similar surprises have been showing up at their places, I didn't do anything this new guy obviously knows about the chip and thought to avenge me for it. I didn't ask him to, I may not have liked soldier boy but I didn't kill him or anything like that slayer."

The game continued for a few moments until Buffy increased here speed and caught the now tiring Spike. As she attacked him, she knocked him on the floor and began pummeling him from her position on top of him. As she rained down blows she spoke "I don't care Spike what you did or didn't do this is all your fault, that Riley and the others are dead I knew you were involved somehow I knew it."

Spike tried pleading with the irrational girl to no avail she continued to beat on him, until she began to laugh. As she laughed she stood and before speaking again began to kick Spike as hard as she could hurting him even further in his prone position.

"Oh that's you fancy yourself in love with me, well let me tell you something vamp boy you are beneath me, you are not good enough to the scum beneath my feet. You may not have killed Riley or the others but its your fault you … evil undead fiend. Angel's a thousand times better than you could ever be, I should stake you, but you know what, I know how the chip gets to you, the initiative gave you a worse torture than staking ever would, an impotent unlife, you are a neutered vampire. But you know what no matter how hard you try, nothing can redeem you for your crimes now or those in the past, at the end of the day you're still an evil vampire and I hate vampires."

As she verbally flays Spike with cruel words she physically lashes out beating Spike further with all of her Slayer enhanced strength. After bruising, bloodying, and breaking Spike she leaves the defenseless Vamp bleeding on the crypt floor unconscious.

Fading in and out of consciousness throughout the day Spike's body was refusing to heal because of the lack of blood; small amounts of animal blood certainly can't keep a Vamp healthy.

At nightfall, a mysterious guest enters the graveyard heading straight to Spike's crypt with his latest gifts.

A/N thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 9: The Microwave saves the Day

**Disclaimer**: Ok see the prologue for the full deal, but needless to say i don't own Buffy, I don't own the challenge and I won very little of the humor as well.

**A/N** Wow, shock of shocks two chapters in one day, I know you were probably not expecting this and neither was I, but I felt like writing on this rather than my essay so here it is. I will say the next chapter won't be too soon my notes are on my external and my computer is being finicky at the moment. Till then you will have to live with this. So this chapter should explain a bit about what is going on, but really it is more filler to move the plot along. Admittedly the next chapter will probably be more of the same, but it is necessary to get to the good stuff. Ok so I have not seen season six in order for a while, so I do not remember when Spike gets the bed below the crypt. But for the purposes of this story its there, though I now realize you see it in an earlier chapter too.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-unhide:no; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Chapter 9**

Groaning in pain Spike slowly regained consciousness as he buried his head further into the soft pillow trying to remember what happened and why he was in pain. As he thought back to what had happened he remembered Riley nailed to his door and Buffy arriving and beating him badly. As he thought about what happened he noticed the taste of human blood in his mouth. Spike was briefly concerned for what had happened to him, but as he thought it became obvious someone had helped him and fed him. Maybe Buffy he thought to himself, picturing her blonde hair framing her pretty face as her slight figure was dressed in a white nurses outfit. Maybe he was even in her bed at her house while she took care of him and nursed him back tot health as an apology for her actions.

As Spike dreamed about the conversation between the two and how he would forgive Buffy for her grief stricken actions he began to notice the silence of where he was and the dripping sound and dank smell that signaled to his pain addled mind that he was not in Buffy's bed in her house, but underneath the crypt. Still he thought Buffy was taking care of him.

He began to move around trying to sit up and take stock of his surroundings finally opening his swollen eyes, when he heard the door above him opening. Looking up he did not see the slight form of Buffy in a short white skirt climbing down the ladder, but a stockier obviously male form. Spike stared at the figure in shock, dejected that Buffy was not the one taking care of him.

"Well Spike I see you have finally entered the land of the living so to speak," Xander said with a grin splitting his face. Spike only stared at Xander looking the boy up and down. Seeing the tight dark blue jeans practically painted to his legs and the tight dark blue t-shirt equally painted onto his torso. Spike could only stare open mouthed at the boy in shock not only because he was there, but also the fact that he looked so different.

Xander stared back chuckling as he came closer to the bed holding a mug in his hand. "Like what you see Spike, I've been working out. So I'm assuming since you are sitting up and staring at me you feel better. You looked pretty bad when I got here, if you weren't already dead you would be with the shape you were in. Be glad I decided to leave my next gift inside your crypt or you might still be lying on the floor of your crypt up there."

Spike continued to stare at Xander as the boy handed the mug to Spike, he began to drink automatically soon realizing it was human blood. Downing the contacts he looked back up at Xander's grinning face. "Sorry the blood is not fresh, but you know how that works, humans spoil so quickly bagged is much preferable for long term drinkage, wouldn't you agree?"

Spike stared at him for a moment before snapping out of his daze. "Xander what the hell are you doing here why have you been killing the soldiers like that. You were always such a white hat and how the hell are you planning all of this, who is behind it, and don't say it's because you fancy yourself in love with me that is not a reason whelp." Glaring at Xander, he waited for him to respond.

"What can I say Spike, I always like sinners a lot better than saints especially now. As you have probably guessed, Dru turned me to get you back. She had a whole plan figured out, but Spike I'm not an idiot her plan would never had worked it would only piss you off, I know that I've been watching you for a very long time you know. As for my plan where of you haven't figured it out yet you haven't been paying attention. I don't know why I can plan so much better than most new vamps, chalk it up to Dru's craziness or the hellmouth or whatever. I have a clear goal and I know what I want Spike, that is you. And don't tell me you don't like my gifts, I know you have not told the gang about me so mister good vamp, why not?"

"It's your fault Buffy would not have beat me if she hadn't found captain cardboard outside my door, so don't tell me any crap about you being in love, your nothing but a soulless monster," Spike replied getting angry.

"Spike, if I'm a soulless monster what does that make you, the only difference between us is the fact that I can bite and you can't, don't act like being neutered has changed you that much we both know the truth don't we. And Spike, don't kid yourself Buffy would have beat you up anyway she doesn't need a reason you are nothing more to her than her undead punching bag. Yeah it was worse than usual, but don't act like it's something new. But Spike you are obviously feeling better so before I leave let me say two things. One, I know all about Alessio, Dru seems to think I'm him, that was her grand plan, convince you of that, but we both know that would never work. But Spike I'm not him and I am going to win you over all by myself." As he spoke he got closer and closer to a steadily angrier Spike before kissing him. As he pulled away from a shocked Spike, he smirked. "Oh and two Spike, there is more human blood in the fridge upstairs help yourself."

With that, Xander quickly moved away from the bed and back up the ladder and out of the crypt leaving a shocked Spike staring at where he was.

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed it and as always reviews are always greatly welcomed.


	11. Chapter 10: Stalking

**A/N **Well I imagine my readers are pleased to see something so soon and well this chapter and the next seem to be flowing pretty easily. So who knows this story could be finished or at least close to it by the weekend. As for this chapter well, this ended up a lot shorter than I initially planned, but I like how it turned out.

**Chapter 10**

A few days later Spike felt back in fighting shape after drinking an entire mini-=fridge full of human blood. As he was walking down the street of Sunnydale after sunset with a cigarette in hand thinking of how he could woo Buffy he never noticed the dark shadow following him.

"So Spike heading to a meeting of the illustrious Scooby gang, going to get some extra blood and a bit of violence? Or are you perhaps going to suck up to the slayer, hmm?" Spike quickly turned around as soon as he heard the voice seeing Xander standing there hair falling in his eyes and bouncing on the balls of his feet, he looked innocent.

"What not going to ask me if I plan bloody mayhem, or are asking me so you know when to attack them all"

Xander moved closer to him laughing, "Bloody mayhem sure sounds like a good idea, but no, the gang still thinks I'm a busy little construction worker. It was so sad I wasn't able to get time off work for Riley's funeral, he's dead you know, but well they told me at the last minute and I was out of town for work. SO sad is it not?"

Spike turned and replied smirking, "Very sad, so what whelp you're trying to protect your mates like a good little Scooby, by hiding from them or something instead of killing them like any descent vamp would do?"

Xander still grinning said, "Oh no, They're all dead. They just don't know it yet, see Angelus made a mistake, one I'm not going to."

"What the bloody hell does that wanker have to do with this?" Spike asked beginning to get angry at the mention of Angel.

"He gave up the trust of the gang for taunting, he had invites, had trust he could have waltzed into the library and set a trap easily but no he decides to taunt Buffy that he lost his soul losing all those perfect possibilities. While I know spending time with them is not possible, I'm keeping contact and playing the Zeppo, so when I decide to kill them, they won't even see it coming," Xander still smirking at Spike moved closer to him as he spoke.

Taking a step back from Xander Spike smirked, "Ah. Always play with their minds"

Still moving forward Xander replied, "But of course. Now my question for you is what are you going to tell them about me. I know you haven't yet, but what now are you going to spill the beans?"

Spike was dumbfounded by the question and stood stock still to think. He knew he should tell Buffy about Xander, he know he should of told her from the beginning, but he didn't. He now has to work out a way for him to know all about Xander without implicating himself, but does he even want to tell. Information like this makes great currency and if he kept it to himself, he could tell Buffy at his leisure and perhaps get something out of it.

Xander watched Spike stand still thinking to himself on the situation smirking. For Xander the fact he was thinking over it so hard meant he wouldn't tell and he wasn't the goody two shoe vamp he portrayed. He has had to listen for a while to Drucilla's chattering on about her sweet William and Alessandro, and well he just did not see "Sweet William" in Spike for the most part, but then again according to Dru Alessandro was a pushover too. Hopefully, his instructions and the money he paid to that weasel Willy would pay out for Spike.

Spike had finally decided that telling Buffy now would only hurt her fragile emotional state, when he looked up at Xander who was noticeably closer he could see the calculating look in the boy's eyes. "Well whelp I imagine you think I'm not telling on ya yet?"

"Why yes Spike I do, "Xander replied.

"Well remember this I'm not doing it for you, or Dru I just have to figure out how to tell Buffy without hurting her too much, as soon as I do I will tell." Spike said this with a decided shake of his head.

Straightening his lips from the smirk they had been in, though he still smirked at Spike with his eyes Xander replied," Of course with Riley's death me being the perpetrator would just break her fragile emotional state."

"Exactly, don't want to hurt the girl. What are you up to anyway?" With this Spike began walking toward the Magic Box again Xander following.

"Well I wanted to talk to you, since I am supposed to be wooing you in all I know conversation is the key to any good relationship," Xander replied as he followed behind Spike.

"Are you still on that whole wooing thing whelp," Spike asked not stopping.

"Yep until you tell the gang I am right here wooing away, however we are bit close to the Magic Box so I shall leave you now kind sir," and with a flourish and a grin Xander disappeared down the street into the dark night.

Upon reaching the Magic Box Spike took a deep breath before entering the building. As he opened the door the bell rang above his head and the people around the table looked up including Buffy sitting on the counter playing with a stake. As soon as she saw Spike she jumped off and stalked toward him stake in hand.

"What are you doing here, Spike haven't you caused enough problems," She said raising her stake at Spike.

"Woah Slayer I told you before what the new player in town is doing sorry about Soldier boy but I didn't ask for him to e left dead in front of my door. I came here to tell you what I found out, I think Dru is gone but some of her minions might be working for them", Spike said stepping back towards the closed door hands raised.

"Oh really, Willy confirmed what you had initially told me about the new player leaving the soldiers as gifts to the Initiative victims, but he doesn't know anything about who it is. How do you?" Buffy asked lowering the stake to her side but still staring angrily at Spike.

"Well I ran into a minion the other night, tried to talk me out of staking him by telling me were family. I questioned him before I staked him. He said that Dru left for LA and he was working for the new Master of Sunnydale." Spike applauded his ability to think on his feet though he wondered why or how Willy supported the story he made up before.


	12. Chapter 11: Conversations in the Dark

**A/N **Holy moley so fast its amazing. IO must admit this chapter is one of the ones I knew exactly hat was happening and what was going to be said so it came together faster and easier than most. Also for those of you keeping count, or anyone curious a good number of lines come from the list provided in the challenge. I hope you all enjoy the ending that is something I have been planning since the beginning. After this chapter things will begin to move pretty fast so its almost over, hope everyone is enjoying it.

**Chapter 11**

Over the next few weeks Xander continued to talk to Spike on his way to the Magic Box. Spike began to look forward to these conversations, because Xander did not treat him like a pariah like the other demons and the Scoobies did. He began to even have a drink with the vampire at Willy's, from what he could tell hanging out with the new Master of Sunnydale was doing his reputation good.

As Spike threw on his duster and left his crypt after sunset he walked into the cemetery seeing Xander leaning against a lamppost at the edge of the cemetety.

"So Spike heading off the nightly Scooby meeting for another rousing meeting and study session. Or planning something else for the evening? Could I interest you in perhaps a game of pool or poker, see how much money we can hustle off of poor unsuspecting college students?"

"Well whelp that sounds interesting, though I must admit I never took you for a greedy one to hustle money off of people, pet" Spike replied smirking.

"Greed is for amateurs. Disorder, chaos, anarchy: now that's fun, and just you wait when all my plans come to fruition then well thing will go well, I mean blood and guts running in the streets and all that fun stuff" a grinning Xander replied spinning around the pole to stare at Spike.

"That is sick pet, blood and guts, don't mind the blood but guts are just taking it too far pet, "Spike replied laughing.

"Sickos never scare me. At least they're committed," Xander sing-songed back. I mean guts aren't that bad I mean before the soldiers I've never really killed anyone before. I still don't know what the big deal is, I really don't, it was all really kinda fun."

Spike laughed, "Well pet at least I know you are a good vampire, enjoying mayhem and bloodshed and all that, though you are missing one key newly turned vampire rite of passage."

"What's that," Xander asked.

"Why killing your family of course pet," Spike replied.

Xander begin laughing before grabbing Spike and swinging him around in a circle, "Well Spike how do you know I didn't do just that, my father is dead, first one I killed though I must agree about the whole rite of passage thing. It's a matter of life after death, now that he's dead I have a life, well after-life."

With that, the two continued down the street laughing as they made plans to hustle some college students out of their money.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Spike was walking toward the Magic Box for a meeting when Xander walked toward him on the street.

"Such a nice night for a stroll is it not?" Xander asked.

Spike, laughing, replied, "Sure pet nice night for a stroll, what are you up to this night?"

"Oh same old same old Spike, and you still trying to win fair slayer's heart?" Xander replied.

"Yes pet, problem with that remember eventually I will tell Buffy about you, it is only the right thing to do," Spike replied looking intently at Xander.

"You know Spike, you can know the rules and still do the wrong thing and no matter what you do that is how Buffy is going to perceive. She doesn't want someone willing to do anything for her, she just wants a sad tortured soul to moon over her. You might be close to that but not close enough for her," Xander said staring Spike straight in the eyes.

Spike glared at the boy getting angry over his words before replying, "What the hell Whelp, how dare you say that, I am trying and you are hiding underground playing your sad little mind games. Why all that, whelp you scared? Do you like pain? I always thought you were scared just a scared little boy trying to play with the big dogs."

"Well, I was scared then, but I'm not scared now. How long do you want me to be scared Spike? And remember bleachy, I'm a vampire Spike, of course I love pain, a spot of torture maybe some chains, a brutal fuck, all a few of my favorite things," Xander sing-songed.

"Really whelp, you say you love pain, but you run from it every chance you get, you always have you always will. You are still nothing but a scared little boy trying to play with the big boys. Go home to mommy and stop trying donut boy," Spike said with anger as he glared at Xander.

Xander stared right back at Spike smirk on his lips, "So Spike you want to find out if I like pain why don't you try me. You think I'm deluding myself, what about you, remember Spike I'm not the one that fancy's myself in love with a slayer. You are the delusional one to even think Buffy would feel anything for you. Think on that Spike, talk to you later." With that, Xander twirled around and disappeared around the corner leaving Spike staring at the empty street in anger and shock.

Soon Spike snapped out if his shock and continued toward the Magic Box cursing Xander under his breath. On arrival he swept into the building and looked at the witches and the watcher intently studying some books on the table.

"Oh Spike it's just you," the watcher said.

"Yeah it's me, where is the slayer I could use a spot of violence tonight," Spike replied angry at the man's casual dismissal of him.

Buffy walked out of the back room a water bottle in her hand before sitting on an empty chair. "So what are you here for fangless?" She asked.

Biting back an angry retort Spike simply replied, "Just here to help slayer."

Before anything else could be said the door swung open bell tingling as it did and framed dramatically, backlit by the streetlights, stood a tall, dark mysterious hero.

Buffy suddenly stood up from her seat looking at the figure in the door, "Angel!"


	13. Chapter 12: Portents of the End

**A/N **And again with the wow, I am updating rapidly. Ok so I know the chapters are short and perhaps a little sucky, but part of me wants this done and unlike the beginning this is the first time I have actually gotten this far. As for this chapter well, it is a bit more filler. I know, I know don't hurt me, but it's necessary. Oh and don't own any of this, and I apologize for the OOCness of some of the characters in places, I needed it to make it all work.

**Chapter 12**

Spike only sat and stared around the room as Angel came in like the returning hero. He was greeted like a long lost friend, hugged offered a seat, he wasn't threatened, attacked, dismissed. All Spike wanted to do was stand up and hit over-gelled poof, but he knew doing that would only get him threatened or beaten up. He sat in his corner and watched the goings on wondering what in the world Angel was doing there in Sunnydale.

"So what is the great hair-gelled crusader doing in Sunnydale, thought the great city of Angels was your home turf now?" Spike goaded Angel.

"What are you doing here Spike, trying to mooch off of everyone, is that what you do now that you can't kill anymore," Angel asked snidely.

Spike stood up knocking his chair back to the floor, however before he could respond Giles putting his glasses back on his face, spoke. "I would suggest that we all sit down and discuss what you are doing here Angel would assume your arrival in person means it is important?"

Looking like a chastised child Angel moved into the building taking a seat as Spike moved away to a corner to stare at the room. "Yes Giles," Angel started to speak after sitting. "It is important, Cordelia had a vision earlier and instead of just calling she wanted us here to help it from happening. Well she saw all of you being tortured and killed by Xander …"Before he could finish Willow began screaming, "Xander would never do that how could you think that her vision is wrong she hates Xander of course she would see him as evil …"

Angel interrupted, "Willow that wasn't all of it, she also saw him being turned by Drucilla she couldn't tell when it happens he could already be turned, but it's doubtful, we have to stop it from happening."

Spike slowly got more and more scared as he heard what was being said. As the room descended into madness as no one knew what to do all Spike could think was that he had to warn Xander of this. Standing he began to walk toward the door before being stopped by Giles voice. "Spike where are you going now, this is time to be planning and figuring out what to do not going out for a smoke."

Thinking quickly Spike responded, "Well a smoke would be good watcher, but I figured since all of you were holin' up to discuss your problems I would go get a spot of violence in, it's what I came here for anyways." Before anyone could respond he left the Magic Box door swinging shut behind him.

Moving casually down the block he began to run once around the corner. Reaching the cemetery he realized he had no idea where to find Xander as the boy always found him. Looking around the cemetery he tried to figure out what to do when he heard a voice behind him, "Well Spike, I certainly didn't think I would see you coming home so soon I figured you would be sucking up to her slayerness," Xander came up behind him speaking in a scathing voice.

"Xander, I was looking for you, there is a problem, Angel his seer knows, "Spike rushed out grabbing Xander by the arms.

"What, she saw what Spike tell me what is going on," Xander asked worried about what could have Spike s worked up.

"Well pet, Angel came to town to tell everyone his little seer saw you being turned and everyone being killed, he doesn't know you've been turned, but pet it's only a matter of time," Spike answered still worried.

Xander began laughing before speaking, "Well I guess things balance out a bit of good news for a bit of bad. It just so happens that earlier tonight I found out my plans can be finished, so if they will know soon I think it's time to move up my plans.

Spike only looked at the boy questioningly before Xander continued, "Don't worry about all of it Spike, it will all work out, thanks for warning me thou that was more than helpful." Xander began to step away leaving Spike near the entrance of the cemetery, before he left he turned back to Spike and said, " Oh Spike, make sure to be at the Magic Box tomorrow night and follow my lead, the meeting should prove to be interesting." With that Xander disappeared down the street laughing.


	14. Chapter 13: The Great Kidnapping

**A/N **Ok I feel I need to point out this first and foremost, vampires do not seem to need an invite into public places in the series, this is seen a number of times if not actually mentioned outright. I am assuming this to be true for the purposes of my story. If you disagree, well deal with it, I'm using my creative license.

**Chapter 13**

The next night Spike walked slowly to the Magic Box wondering what was going on. The night before after the cryptic conversation with Xander he had gone back to his crypt and sat in the dark with a bottle of JD pondering what on earth happened. He realized by telling Xander he betrayed Buffy and for some reason that didn't upset him like it should. Furthermore, he had no idea what Xander meant when he talked about his plans. He didn't want Buffy and the others dead, but at the same time he didn't want Xander dead either. Spike had basically spent the night and day in drunken stupor thinking about his conflicted feelings and now he was heading toward the Magic Box unaware of what he was going to do. A large part of him wanted to see what Xander had come up with, but at the same time, he knew he shouldn't let anyone get hurt.

As he approached the Magic Box he saw a shadowy figure approaching form the other side of the street as he got closer he saw it was Xander, but not the suave handsome vampire he had been having fun with, but the goofy kid he remembered. The baggy pants and obnoxious print shirt were definitely something the human would wear, but Spike had no idea why he was wearing them now. As he got closer to Xander he saw the evil smirk on his face.

They reached the door about the same time and Xander grabbed Spike by the arm and leaned close to him to whisper, "Looks like I'm threatening you or something doesn't it. Well anyways like I said before, follow my lead and it will all go down all right, give me a second and follow me into the building and don't worry too much when things go to hell.

With that said Xander let go and moved back toward the door seemingly both stand up straight and slump at the same time, walking much like he did as a human. Throwing open the door Spike could hear the smile in his voice as he called out to those inside.

"The Xanman is back one and all, and better than ever. I come bearing a shiny new promotion, vacation time and even a hot date for tomorrow night. So what is going on in the land of evil, demonic and, fangless."

As Spike followed Xander through the door he bit back the automatic retort at the fangless comment, amazed at how Xander was so easily able to fall back into his human persona. It made sense how he was able to fool his friends on the phone if he could do it this well face to face. Spike shook his head and began to tune back into the conversation happening around the table as Buffy and Willow talked over each other trying to tell Xander about the vision of him getting turned. Spike simply began to slink over to his customary corner to watch the goings on and try to figure out what Xander was planning and what he should do about it.

Angel and Giles seemed unable to keep the two girls calm and Tara only sat at the corner of the table quietly not saying a word. Xander sat down at the table and proceeded to play the fool to the room's occupants, both trying to calm the others down while seemingly inadvertently working them up into even greater frenzy. He watched closely as Buffy, the slayer herself, with all those vaunted vampire detecting tricks never even noticed Xander wasn't human.

Before any sense could be made out of the situation in the Magic Box as Xander appeared to be trying to cal everyone down from his seat at the table and figure out what was being said the door swung open and in stormed a group of five vampires in game face.

As everyone scrambled about the room grabbing weapons one of the vampire's grabbed Xander and moved the boy behind him. Two more vampires moved toward Angel grabbing him I their arms as they knocked him unconscious. Before they could drag him back out the door Buffy had moved into action and began to attack. As he moved Spike snapped out of his daze and decided to follow her lead. As he moved to attack the vampires nearest Xander, another group moved into the building this time with weapons. One of the minions threw a spherical object into the room. The sphere bouncing no the table suddenly began to release smoke into the room obscuring the view of everyone. Before Spike could move to help or hurt anyone, two of the vampires grabbed him and knocked him unconscious.

Buffy and Willow ran out of the Magic Box eyes watering and coughing form the smoke barely able to see the dozen or so vampires standing in the middle of the street with Angel and Spike slung over their shoulders. Standing in front of them all with a smirk on his face was Xander. Both girls gasped at the sight, they wondered what Xander was doing, when his face rippled and changed.

"Well ladies," Xander said. "It has certainly been a pleasure, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. "With that, the entire group turned and began to run down the street. Soon though Xander stopped and turned back around, "Oh and from what all you managed to say the answer to your question would be Dru already got me, I heard through the grapevine that you didn't like my little gift to Spike too bad." With that, he ran following his minions with the two unconscious vampires.

**A/N **Wow that was a fun chapter to write, hope you all enjoyed it I enjoyed writing it, and now things are heating up filler chapters are finished. Writing fight scenes is not my specialty, but I tried and for those wondering what just happened hopefully the next chapter will answer all of those questions.


	15. Chapter 14: Back at the Ranch

**A/N **Wow I think this is my longest chapter to date, and while maybe not my best work do like it. I hope this chapter explains a lot about what is going on, and for the record I suck at both writing action and magic spells, which would be why I ignored them as much as I could. As for smut, well I don't want to get kicked of , and well let's be honest my smut isn't any better than my action scenes. For a full **Disclaimer **see the Prologue.

**Chapter 14**

Groaning Spike began to swam toward consciousness, he wasn't in that much pain which was rare, but he knew something had knocked him out. As he regained consciousness, he noticed that he was lying in a soft bed and he heard movement in the room around him. Wondering where he was especially after remembering what had happened he sat up and opened his eyes. The room was dark and obviously part of the sewer system though it was furnished well, and sitting in chair across the room was Xander.

"What the hell whelp, why did you do that and what was that, attacking the Magic Box was your grand plan?" Spike asked.

Xander smirked, the common expression seen on his face now, and answered," A part of it yes I know it seemed a little half baked, but hey I knew my first strike would most likely not go all that well. Sorry by the way for having to knock you out I thought if things went wrong you might want plausible deniability to the whole deal, so now you have it. I mean Angel being here changed the whole game, but I must admit I can make it work."

Intrigued by the vampire's mind Spike sat u[p straighter to talk with him. "What do you mean pet, you had something like that already planned.

Xander stood walking to the bed and sitting on the edge next to Spike. "Oh yeah, that was the plan from the beginning attack the Magic Box throw things into chaos get you and at least one other person out of there to weaken their forces. I will admit at this point of the plan the original target was Willow, she is the strongest magically and could try that nasty re-souling spell, but in the long run Angel is the better hostage."

"Why pet," Spike asked leaning closer.

"Well Angel is not only a strong fighter now out of the game, but also his capture will throw Buffy off hers, no offense Spike," Xander said.

Spike looked at Xander and thought, he was right of course, Buffy would try anything to get Angel back from Xander and it would be all about the souled ponce too. He thought back to the night before he got threatened and beat up by Buffy almost constantly, Angel got welcomed as a hero. And yet here was Xander, who looks aside, was good for him made him remember happier, more bloody times. They had fun hustling college students, drinking, and talking. Xander was dark, but funny and he proclaimed to love him, even giving him presents to prove it. It seemed like everything in Spike's mind was becoming clear, the horrible way Buffy treated him compared to the what Xander did for him. He would be a fool to choose the slayer over the boy. But then again he though darkly, the chip affected everything. He wasn't exactly able to produce bloody mayhem like he used to and well that changed everything for him, what made Buffy so appealing.

Spike was knocked out of his thinking by Xander who was holding a mug under his nose, a mug of human blood. Taking the offered mug and drinking down the liquid he looked at the boy, for all his resemblance to Alessandro, he wasn't anything like him, Xander was smarter, darker, bloodier, Alessandro was soft and sweet for a vampire, Xander wasn't then again he too had changed since Prague, that was when he fully adopted his Spike persona, when Alessandro died, so did William. Maybe he needed somebody darker, stronger now. Before Spike could continue on this train of thought he snapped himself out of it realizing he had been staring at Xander who was smirking at him again.

"So come to any conclusions Spike, no don't answer just yet, see I have one more pressie before you choose, and this one I thik you really will like. " Xander stood and held out his hand for Spike who took it and followed him out of the bedroom and into the dark sewer tunnels.

"I should warn you Dru is here and batty as ever, I wouldn't have had her come back, but I need her for this part of things for my plan. See I got her off to LA to look for some stuff for me and well she found all of it, called me the other night to tell me the good news, that was why my plans could be moved up on such short notice. I should also warn you she tends to call me Alessandro quite often, I'm pretty sure she is wrong though, she once said some kind of knowledge would be unlocked with my turning, don't know what knowledge haven't figured that out and well I would safely assume that means she was wrong." Xander seemed to babble as he led Spike down the tunnel, but it gave Spike time to think. His dark princess seemed to think the boy was Alessandro and she was rarely wrong, but Spike couldn't see it beyond physical appearance there was nothing about Alessandro in his actions or words, and well admitting it only to himself Dru did take Alessandro's death as hard as Spike did. If thinking Xander was his boy, helped her out then he would let continue to think just that.

Soon they entered a large room connected to a number of hallways and at the center of the candlelit room sat a simple wooden chair surrounded by a a painted figure on the floor. In the corner he saw some minions standing around including a young looking girl in an old-fashioned dress. No Dru, but this all seemed like something she would come up with. Xander led Spike to the center of the room and set him in the chair. Before Spike could get up, he crouched down placing both hands on Spike's thighs.

"Well Spike here is your big present, see I thought form the beginning that getting the chip out wouldn't be easy even with Initiative help so I had Dru go to LA with some minions to try to find a magical way to get it out. You know the doctor couldn't get it out by medical means, which only left magic. Well Dru came through she found a spell and even turned a witch to perform it. It might be painful, but it should work, that is if you want it gone, "Xander said.

Spike stared at him in shock his mind only replaying the part about the chip, Xander had found a way to remove, sure it was magical, but it was a chance, his for the having so he desired. He though for a moment about Buffy and what would happen there if he got it out. She would never trust him again and he wasn't sure he could be trusted to be a good vampire without it. Removing the chip would end any chance with the girl of his dreams, his blonde obsession, but at the same time, he would have his bite back. With one look at Xander he said, "Do it pet, get this damn thing out of me."

* * *

Spike once again woke disoriented back in that big fluffy bed, thou this time he knew not only where he was but also why he was in the bed. Sitting up he looked around the empty room wondering where Xander had gone and hwy he wasn't there like he was before. Standing from the bed he moved shakily to the door ready to have a look around to find someone when he heard a banging noise from outside the makeshift door place across the passageway. Stepping back, the door banged open and in walked Xander with a struggling man head locked under his arm.

Looking at Spike Xander grinned, "Well Spike this one is a feisty one, I think he looks familiar thou, I either went to school with him or hustled him at pool, not sure. I thought he would make a good test of the spell, what do you say?"

Spike stared at the struggling red head wondering whether or not he should do this. Ander threw the man to the ground and Spike decided. Grabbing the man by the throat, he waited for the pain from the chip, when he felt nothing he grinned at the man and went in for the kill.

Spike savored the taste of human blood straight from the source for the first time I years, the man slowly stopping in his struggles made Spike feel good. More than good actually, he felt better than he had in a long time.

Dropping the man to the ground, blood still on his face, Spike moved forward grabbing Xander by the back of his neck and bringing him close to kiss him. As soon as Spike began to kiss him, Xander responded. Tongues dueling teeth clashing, the two men moved from the middle of the room over the dead body and to the bed never separating from each other.

* * *

Angel tugged at the chains fastening him to the wall. He wondered what in the world was going on and how he got there. He was pretty sure he was underground in the sewers, but the tunnel looked more like a room than most of the sewers did. He didn't know what happened in this room or who was in charge, but the role of this room ws clear. Chains on the wall and torture devices made it clear that this was some kind of torture chamber, but who had a torture chamber in the sewers was the unanswerable question.

He tried to remember what all had happened in the Magic Box, but all he could remember was allowing the two minions to get the jump on him. Dru could be involved, but it was too organized for her, though the whole thing screamed of Spike of he really thought about it. Buffy and the others must have beat them back into a retreat.

As he thought he soon noticed foot steps approaching from the dark corridor to his left. Angel did not want to stay and see what would happen to him so he renewed his effort to get free. Soon he heard the wall behind him shaking and crumbling as he pulled loose the embedded chains. His arms were still chained together, but he was free now.

Moving across the room silently Angel hid in the dark when he saw an unknown vampire approach he moved quickly behind the unaware vampire. Throwing the metal brace of the chains into the back of his head knocking the vampire down. He jumped onto his back and twisted his head off dusting the vampire.

Moving slowly down the hallway Angel listened for any sounds of activity coming from ahead or behind. He soon reached a larger well lit chamber. It was large and more open than the passage he had been in, and it was obviously used for some magical purpose, the broken chair and magic rune painted on the floor attested to that. He moved quickly across the open space to the corridor opposite him and moved quietly down another dark passageway, looking for some kind of exit.

As he moved he came upon vampires, obviously set out as guards, and he dusted them. Soon he could see another cavernous room in front of him and Angel slowly made his way forward, wondering where in the world the exit was. As soon as he entered the room he knew it was a mistake. The room appeared to be some sort of community room and was full of more than a dozen vampires, who were now all staring at him.

Turning and running back the way he came Angel was forced to fight off the vampires in the small passageway. He knew he took a couple out before he felt his arms being tugged in opposite directions and a heavy object connect with his head again.

* * *

Angel groaned as he once again swam toward consciousness. Opening his eyes he looked around the familiar torture chamber though this time he was sitting on the ground his arms chained together behind him. As he tugged on his arms trying to break the chains he heard a laugh come from the darkened passageway.

"Well, well well, I didn't expect you to be such an ungrateful guest Angel. I mean you destroyed part of my wall, and killed some of my people as you tried to escape, how very naughty."

Looking up Angel saw the speaker, it was Xander, dressed in tight jeans and a dark purple silk shirt he looked like an evil vampire. Angel could only wonder how long he had been turned when a figure stepped up behind him. Spike looked much like he always did, blonde locks slicked back, black clothes, blood red shirt and duster, though he too wore a smirk.

"Spike you are behind all this I knew it, what have you been doing biding your time before you attack. Did you get Dru t turn Xander too, why Spike why did you do this, I thought you just wanted to kill the slayer boy."Angel yelled at Spike rattling his chains.

Spike moved closer punching Angel in the jaw, "Oy Peaches, I can't take credit for this whole operation, I was just an innocent bystander till now. Though I must say you look good in chains."

Angel only struggled more as he tried to figure out who could be behind this. The only other option was Drucilla and this seemed more structured than most of her plans. Spike must be lying then or at least in part, because he had to be involved at some point to make that stupid attack on the Magic Box."

"Somehow I doubt that Spike, you were never innocent, or a bystander. Plus this plan says you all over, I mean that ill-fated attack on the Magic Box, just the kind of impatient thing you always do. The minions are yours too I can tell, just like the last time we met, your minions are still stupider than average guess it says something about who sired them." Angel responded snidely.

Spike only smirked and leaned close to Angel, "You know Angelus when the three of us first met you commented on my minions, I figured out the problem …"

Xander chimed in, "Yeah, never let Dru turn them, they turn out kind of out there, or not all there, either way works. Though I must say thinks for the compliment dead boy, insults aside, comparing my plan to Spike's is a great honor. Though next time you might want to actually believe Spike, he was an innocent bystander till recently, this has all been me. The missing soldiers, the Magic Box all my plan, I even figured out how to rid Spike of that nasty piece of military hardware. And I've only been a vampire for almost two months, must be a prodigy huh."

Angel stared at Xander in shock at hearing he was the mastermind behind all of this. "Why Xander why did you do all that. Why did you attack the Magic Box you should know that wouldn't have worked. Are you just as crazy as your sire, Xander, or as inept as you were alive."

Xander moved closer to Angel slapping him across the face harshly before standing up. "Funny Angel, real funny. I probably am as crazy as my sire, but you turned her so what does that say about you?" Xander tilted his head as he questioned Angel before he turned around toward the table on the other side of the room before continuing. "And as for my supposedly ill-fated attempt on the Magic Box, what makes you think it didn't work. That was the plan all along Angel, mind you the original target was Willow, but I think in the long run you will last much longer."

Angel looked up to see Xander standing above him again with a hot poker hand.


	16. Chapter 15: To be or not to be

**A/N **Wow this is the second to last chapter, shocking I know, but I am almost done with the story. The last chapters may not be my best work, but hey at least it's finished right. Hopefully I can someday rewrite them and make them up to standard, but goodness knows when that will happen, look how long I've been working on this.

As always read and enjoy, and please review I love to get feedback. Also for a complete disclaimer see the beginning.

**Chapter 15**

"Oh my God Buffy what happened was that Xander or … what happened, "Willow stuttered out as she sat outside the Magic box as it was being cleared of smoke.

"I think it's too late Willow I think Xander was turned already and he captured Angel," Buffy replied. Standing up in front ofhte tired and dejected Scooby gang Buffy decided what must be done. "We have to save Angel from them!:

Willow looked up at her friend, "What about Xander, I know he's a vampire now, but he's our friend what will we do about him. I can't kill him it's just … what do we do?"

Tara, quietly sitting next to her girlfriend spoke up, "What about the re-souling spell. You re-souled Angel before, why can't you do it for Xander too?"

The other three looked at Tara before nodding their heads in agreement. Soon plans were made to re-soul Xander the next night and then plan a rescue mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander and Spike were sitting in their room trying to decide what to do that night, when suddenly Xander stood up straight right off the bed.

"Ooh it tingles all over, tickles really. I think I know what the Scoobies just did. They attempted to soul their dear little friend," Xander said grinning.

"What the bloody hell pet!" Spike screamed jumping off the bed and grabbing Xander by the arms looking at him intently as though trying to see the soul. "They tried the re-souling spell, but you don't seem to be souled, how did you manage that?"

Xander smirked, "Contingency plans, my Spike, thought they might try something like this so I had Dru hunt down protection against that nasty spell while she hunted for a spell for the chip. I had it cast over the both of us while you slept that last time. Forgot to mention it. But hey this just means I should change my original plan and I get to play with their minds a bit more."

Spike looked at Xander intrigued by his words, "You planned for this didn't you? You planned for everything, you are bloody brilliant pet."

Xander stepped back bowing, "Why thank you, I know I am, and yes I did. I had contingency plans for everything, but I must admit this one was my favorite. I mean I get to do more than just capture and torture them, I get to torture them mentally as well. Also it should be easier if I play my cards right I can lure them back here instead of trying to attack them on their turf. Plus hey, the sooner we finish the sooner we get out of this hell hole of a town."

Spike smirked back, "True pet playing with their minds should not only be fun, but if it gets us out of here faster all the better. I want out of Sunnyhell before something else bad happens."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still say I think it worked, Buffy, we should wait for Xander to come help us, you know he will once he's souled, we still don't know where Angel is being held prisoner," Willow said looking imploringly at Buffy.

Buffy looked back about to respond when the door to the Magic Box swung violently open and in the doorway stood Xander. He was bloody and as though he had been in a fight and in his eyes was a look of fear. He stumbled into the Magic Box falling to the ground once inside the door.

"Help me , help me please Buffy, Willow, I don't know what's happening. I'm a vampire, why am I a vampire, why am I evil. Help me please kill me just kill me now please, I killed people …" With that he curled up into the fetal position and began to sob loudly.

Willow moved to go to him when Buffy stopped her. Stepping closer, stake in hand Buffy knelt down beside the sobbing vampire "Xander how can we really trust that you aren't still evil, can you tell us where Angel is"

Still sobbing Xander moved to cling to Buffy sobbing on her shoulder when suddenly he threw himself backwards, away from her. Staring at Buffy with wide, fearful, eyes Xander began to stutter, "Oh my God Buffy, I, I, I wanted to bite you, why did I want to do that. The voice in my head keeps talking about how good you would taste, but you're my friend Buff, I don't want to eat you. Please help me make the voice be quiet, please, please."

Staying where she was Buffy responded, "Xander it's ok Xander, that is the demon just ignore him and you will be fine. It'll all be ok Xander. You can help us though, you can help us to find Angel. And then he can help you with the soul, but you need to help us first Xander."

Xander looked up at her his eyes shining with tears, and he nodded, shakily getting to his legs. "Angel and Spike are being kept in my lair, it's under the cemetery, in the sewers, I can take you there, but I'm not sure how to get back in. I staked a few minions when I ran out after I got my soul back, I, I don't know if they will let me back in, I'm sorry …"

Before he could continue Willow got up and ran toward enveloping the vampire in her arms, "It's ok Xander, it will all be ok Baby."

Buffy on the other hand had gone to the back and grabbed some weapons for everybody, like a commanding general she spoke, "Ok I think we can take Xander's hideout, we won't need you to get in Xander we can fight our way in."

Xander extracted himself from Willow's grip and moved toward Buffy, head down, he asked," I want to come, I might not be able to get us in easily, but I can fight, plus I know here they are being kept so I can get us there faster."

Nodding he head in agreement Buffy handed Xander a stake before the Scooby Gang marched out of the Magic Box and to the cemetery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just reached the cemetery and following Xander's directions had come upon the entrance to his sewer lair. Following Xander and Buffy the group solely filed into the dark sewer passageway. Moving as silently as they could they began to sneak toward where Xander said Angel and Spike were being held. They noticed a light up ahead and slowly moved into a candlelit area. It was large and spacious and had some markings on the floor.

As soon as the entire gang had entered the room Xander told them to stop, holding up his hand he motioned the others closer. "Angel and Spike are off that way," he said pointing to his left. "But I imagine there should be more vampires between us and them so get ready." As soon as he said this they began to move once again.

However, before they could reach the next passageway a swarm of vampires moved out surrounding the Scoobies in the chamber, cutting off all the exits. Buffy looked around noticing they were severely outnumbered roughly a dozen to one and in an enclosed space. As the vampires got closer she suddenly yelled out, "Lets...Get...Outta here!! LIKE NOW!"

Before Buffy could run she was grabbed from behind and placed into a headlock. Looking up out of the corner of her eye she saw he captor was Xander. 'Well, well, well look who I have, sweet little gullible Buffy. How did I know that you all would believe the tortured vampire routine, I mean honestly I think I overplayed it a bit, but you know what they say, if it works it works. Oh and before I forget. GET THEM!" With that, the vampires moved forward effortlessly capturing the Scooby gang who were in too much shock to put up a fight.

As Buffy saw the others knocked unconscious her world suddenly turned to black.


End file.
